


Training

by Amarantramentum



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantramentum/pseuds/Amarantramentum
Summary: Even good boys need to be punished sometimes.





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick PWP.

Jarvan moans loudly as he watches Darius undress, more to capture his attention than anything else. He’s flushed and desperate and his length presses against the front of his lace panties. Jarvan pants and presses his hips up in the air as if to rut against something – but there is nothing. His hands are tied above his head and Darius stands in front of the front of the bed, eyes trained on Jarvan as he slowly slides his shirt from his shoulders.

“You look so good, boy,” Darius’ voice rumbles deeply. “Be good. Be patient for me, won’t you?”

“Please…” Jarvan whines. “I’ve been good for you all night… You promised…”

Darius walks over and roughly presses Jarvan to the wall. “I told you to be good for me, didn’t I? I didn’t tell you to beg. You’re being a bad boy again, aren’t you?”

“No! I’m sorry. Pl- please, sir,” he squirms. “I’ll be a good boy, sir, I promise!”

“You’ve already proven that you can’t be a good boy without some punishment to set you straight,” Darius roughly unties Jarvan from the wall. He manoeuvres him so he is laid on his stomach across his lap. “How any times should I hit you? How many does a bad boy deserve?”

“I- Please, sir…”

“You don’t deserve to call me _sir_ ,” he snarls. “How many spanks do you think you deserve?”

“Please, it’s… it’s embarrassing…!”

Darius’ first strike across his ass is with a heavy hand. It stings, and pain blossoms over his reddened skin. Jarvan gasps in surprise.

“Please, I can’t…”

“I thought you wanted to be a good boy for me?” Darius spanks him again, just as hard as before. “I guess you can’t just change bad boys and expect them to be good for you. I guess you just… don’t _want_ to be good for me? I guess you don’t deserve that reward after all…”

“I’m sorry,” Jarvan gasps. “I’m sorry, please!”

Darius’ hand soothes over the tender skin of Jarvan’s behind. “Then say it.”

“P- punish me, please, d- daddy,” Jarvan presses his face to the mattress to hide his burning cheeks.

“Good boy,” Darius says in a dark voice. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Jarvan nods quietly. “I want to be a good boy for you, daddy. I promise, I’ll be good for you.”

“You deserve punishment for before, don’t you think?”

“Yes, daddy,” Jarvan nods. “Punish me, please. I’ll… I want to be a good boy for you.”

Darius nods. “Count, boy.”

“Y- yes, dadd- _ah!_ ” Jarvan gasps as Darius interrupts him by spanking him hard. “One, sir,” he trembles. “Please, daddy, I… punish me more. I want to be a good boy for you, ple-!”

Darius spanks him again. Each strike is hard and punishing. He doesn’t stop, even as Jarvan begins to sob. His length is still hard – harder than before – and it drips onto Darius’ pants, his precome soaking through the lacy material. Jarvan reaches a count of fifty before Darius finally stops, gently running his hand over Jarvan’s red, warm skin and murmuring softly to him how good he is.

“You’re such a good boy, aren’t you? All you needed was a little reminder who you belong to,” he whispers with a dark smile. “Do you want your reward?”

“Yes, daddy, please. I’ll be a good boy, I promise…” Jarvan’s voice is hoarse and strained.

Darius hauls him up so Jarvan is sitting on his lap. Jarvan squirms and softly moans at the feeling of Darius’ pants against his tender behind. He grinds against Darius’ bulge.

“Please… please, daddy…”

Darius undoes his pants and frees his erection before pulling aside Jarvan’s lace panties and pulls out the plug inside of him and throws it aside. He roughly pushes into him with a moan. Jarvan is tight and hot inside, and he looks so beautiful, face flushed and dried tears tracking down his cheeks. His chest rises and falls as he pants for breath. The lace babydoll Jarvan wears feels nice against his skin as he holds his hips.

“Ride me, boy.”

Jarvan immediately begins to ride Darius as hard as he can. He begs as he does. His ass feels tender against Darius, and his legs are tired from the effort. Darius’ hands on him are all there is to keep his balance, and by the gods, it feels _good_. It doesn’t take long for him to start begging for release, fresh tears on his cheeks as his climax grows close.

“Don’t you dare come without permission,” Darius snarls as he holds Jarvan and begins to fuck him vigorously. “Don’t you dare.”

Jarvan gasps and moans desperately. He’s close – he’s so, so close – but daddy won’t let him finish, and he’s a good boy. By the gods, he’s a good boy. His body is slack in Darius’ hands as he takes him. Jarvan trembles – doesn’t seem able to stop trembling – as his body edges closer and closer to _too much._ He’s so sensitive. Darius’ touch, Darius’… everything feels almost too much.

“Finish, boy,” he growls.

Jarvan moans loudly as he comes, his body trembling as he spills over his stomach. There’s a calm silence in him as Darius follows suit soon after, roughly thrusting into him as he fills with warm seed.

“Good boy,” Darius whispers as he pets Jarvan’s sweaty hair. “You’re such a good boy for me.”

Jarvan moans softly in response. Everything feels overwhelming and _too much_.

“Shh,” Darius hushes him gently. He lays Jarvan down on the bed and unties him, massaging feeling back into his limbs. “I’ll be right back,” he whispers and quickly leaves to retrieve some water and a wet towel to wipe Jarvan off. He gathers Jarvan into his arms when he returns.

“You’re such a good boy, pet,” he smiles softly and kisses Jarvan’s cheek gently. He praises him softly, stroking his cheek and petting his hair as he whispers sweet things to him and Jarvan slowly stirs. “I’m right here. You were so good for me. Just rest, pet. Take your time. I’ll be right here.”

Jarvan moans softly and snuggles up to him closer.


End file.
